Just Friends
by VivaciousLove
Summary: [Based on similar events] Pass a note, find a secret. The famous question asked so many times Who do you like? And more than half the time, it's not you he likes.


Disclaimer: Fuck that, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is pretty based on what happened to me. Oh and Neji's POV. Not exact.

-

Just Friends

-

I sat quietly at my seat, pretending to work on the worksheet that we were assigned by the biology teacher. I stared at the unusually baby blue paper until I was finally dead bored staring at the damn thing. I casually ripped off a piece of notebook paper from a unused notebook, tearing a small portion off and began to scribble a question for the person who sat in front of me.

The person in front of me was Uchiha Sasuke, the prince of the blue team. Grades were divided into teams so classes wouldn't be so crowded in high school. It was the same in middle school, but more scandalous. Sasuke, is a known ladies man who is a cold hearted bitch. I mean, he's nice to his friends, its just his gestures are quite rude. I think it's amazing that I'm actually one of his good friends, since were in so many classes together. Floating rumors say he's bi. Some 'people' say they saw him kiss a guy and a girl in one night at a party once, so it declares he's bi. But that never really stopped anyone. It just made everything better. He had more fans that would drool over him and send threatening love letter to him, explaining their deep love for him. Yet, Sasuke isn't like that. He never had a serious relationship with anyone and neither have I. Actually, I have never dated anyone. Which makes me feel like such a loser, but heeeey, what are you going to do about it? My family is tight assed especially my asshole uncle. I'm pretty lucky to have friends, people who care about me. A loving best friend.

Which brings me back to the subject on the stuff I scribbled into the little notebook paper. I poke Sasuke on the shoulder with my pencil and he reaches his left hand back without taking his eyes off his paper. I place the note onto his palm, he quickly takes the paper and pretends to 'work'.

A couple minutes pass, I could hear him snort as he read the note. I blushed a bit since I asked him:

_Who do you like? Boy or Girl?_

Pretty open question, but I know he would answer me truthfully. I hope at least. He swiftly throws the note behind him, landing on my paper. I could feel the teacher's eyes burning at us, so I falsely ignored the paper, the teacher retreated the cold stare. I mentally sighed in relief, opening the note. I read the note quickly, frowning.

_I'll tell you later at lunch. Tell me who you like._

I sighed loudly, not even mentally. I reached over, my breath reaching Sasuke's left ear. He shivers at the feeling as I told him who I liked…a lot. After a good five seconds, I withdrew to my seat, Sasuke turned from his chair, he blushed faintly. He mouths words I fairly know and I mouth a simple answer. Then the same question I had asked him earlier. He replies with a soundless 'l told you, later.' I frowned at him and he just sneaked back to his work.

The bastard is too secretive.

After a good two periods, it was finally lunch. I arrive in the lunchroom, finding Sasuke seated at his regular seat. I walk up to him, sitting myself. He looks at me.

"Your eating a fricken twinkie," I said rather loudly, pointing out the rather obvious.

"So?" He muffles, " What do you need?"

I glare at him, "Damn it, tell me who in hell do you like!" I whisper with a hiss.

He looked around seeing no one was paying attention at us.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell anyone,"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Just tell me!"

He removes the twinkie out of his mouth and whispers a quick answer into my ear before taking another bite into the sweet pastry.

I gasp rather loudly as I got in line for lunch. He gave a look, I stopped my frantic movements. I smiled weakly quickly looking away.

I know I'm good at faking many things, even facial expressions. I am pretending to be happy for him but deep in my heart, I'm disappointed.

'_I like that new guy Sai a lot, he's such an art freak._' Is what he said.

I tell him, I like him, yet he gave me not much of a reaction. But surprise. I'm happy for Sasuke, yet it would be his lucky day. That Sai, had told me once he thought Sasuke was pretty cute out of the blue. Maybe after I swipe a lunch I'd tell Sasuke.

It would make his day. It was his birthday anyway.

Owari da.

---

This is what had happened to me today. Not with all guys, but similar in many ways. The setting is pretty approximate. I would like to say Happy B-day to the dude who I portrayed as Sasuke. And yes, the twinkie thing is a real event. But the person who portrayed as Sasuke again, isn't Bi or anything like that. He's straight and he's actually really polite and gentle.

Like it or not? Review whatever you want.


End file.
